Disguises
by Piggylette
Summary: What if Lily Evans weren't REALLY Lily Evans at all?? That's what this story entertains! The hardships of changing identities.
1. The Truth About Lily Evans

Disguises, By Piggylette  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Jo Rowling?? Oh, really?? Then you must need new glasses, because I am not her, so I own nothing but the name LeAnn Kelling and anything you don't recognize from the books.  
  
^-_-^  
  
LeAnn Kelling sniffed back tears as she looked at her own reflection. Her amber eyes, long, straight, brown hair and somewhat pointed nose. She was to start her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a week, and knew that this would be the last time she would see this face staring back at her.  
  
She didn't particularly want to change anything about her appearance. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the school, of course, but she was far from fair. She'd had a fair share of boyfriends over the years, so she definitely wasn't changing to attract boys: she'd been doing fine in that field already.  
  
The one reason why she was going through all this physical and emotional grief was for her own protection. Her parents, John and Linda Kelling, had been killed by the Dark Lord. Even now, she was staying in a hotel. She couldn't risk going back to her parents' house in case she was she next target. It was all so baffling to her too: Why would He-Who-Must-Be-Named kill two anonymous muggles?? Was he trying to get to her??  
  
Since no one could assume she was out of danger, Headmaster Dumbledore had proposed at the end of last school year that she change her physical appearance and name before returning to school. He didn't want any Death Eaters to be able to lure her to an unwelcome fate.  
  
She reached for the scissors and began trimming her gorgeous, waist-length chestnut locks as her tears soaked the carpet. Would her life ever be the same? No, she reasoned. It would probably never be the same again. Dumbledore was hosting a fraudulent memorial service for her the very next day to eliminate any people who may be searching for her. Her friends, therefore, would think she was dead and never be the same to her again. Her boyfriends, her teachers - everything about her would have to change. She wouldn't be able to do anything "LeAnn-ish" anymore, such as her way of speech, commonly-used words, and general way of being a student. She couldn't afford to have her friends recognize her, which hurt her almost more than her parents' deaths.  
  
How could the world have come to this!?!?!!  
  
Blind followers of murderous villains - Mary Tudor, Lenin, Hitler, and now Voldemort? Don't people ever learn from history?!?!?!? Now she, an innocent 16-year-old, had to suffer from people's ignorance.  
  
It made her sick.  
  
And now, as she reached for a bottle of hair-dye, she knew life would never be the same. And He was to blame. She recited a spell she had 'bought' from the beautician to change your eye color but had to wait an hour longer than usual for her eyes to change due to the tears flowing around them. During this time, she reached for a potion she had brewed and bottled the night before that would "perm" her hair instantly and permanently. She winced as she watched her beautiful, silky hair turn springy and curly. A painful word and flick of the wand and her slightly pointed nose was small and rounded. Her mother's permanent gift to her, her crescent-like birthmark on the bottom of her foot, she couldn't bear to remove, so she settled with moving it to a more secret location on her body.  
  
When all her changes were complete, LeAnn dared to look in the mirror and try to get used to her new appearance. Her vibrant green eyes stared back at her from her curly head of dark red hair. She could barely recognize herself any more.  
  
Preparing to go to sleep, she took a potion that would make her three inches shorter overnight, killing her tall reputation. Glancing in the mirror one last time, she decided to change one more thing. 'If I'm going to be a different person anyway, there's nothing wrong with improving a bit of bosom.' She pointed her wand at her chest before muttering "Enlargio" and watching her chest gain 10% more cleavage. 'Nice. Ha, wouldn't Mundungus have fun with these!' Realizing that she might never have a chance with him again, she grumpily reached over to the table to do the last thing necessary before going to bed.  
  
She opened the Legal Nomenclature Modification form and proceeded to fill it out.  
  
Legal Name: LeAnn Kelling  
  
Date of Birth: April 16, 1960  
  
Age: 16  
  
Requested Name: Lily Rose Evans  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N - Oh no! I've started another one!!!!  
  
What do you think?? Fun, huh? I don't know if I should keep going with the school year or just stop here. Tell me what you want me to do!! This is probably my longest chapter ever, but it's a pretty self-speaking chapter. My original intent was to go through the school year with the trials and tribulations (and fun-ness) of a new 6th-year who just happens to be our very own Lily Evans. Once I've started, however, I'm thinking I might just want to stop here and leave the rest up to imagination. Seriously, if you read this story, PLEASE do not forget to REVIEW so I know what to do with this story, if anything.  
  
Hope you enjoyed my story! Now click the GO! button on the bottom left-hand corner and have a nice day!  
  
--eM 


	2. Reacquaintances

Disguises, Ch. 2  
  
By Piggylette  
  
~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Not even the characters!!!! Boohoohoo!!!!! I do, however, own this computer. I'll take credit for that. ;-)  
  
^-_-^  
  
"That'll be four pounds."  
  
LeAnn Kelling - oops! I mean Lily Evans - paid the taxi driver and stepped out into the bustling world of King's Cross Station. She wheeled her trunk over towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten and found herself faced with her first dilemma of her new identity. Of course she new where the platform was - she'd been attending Hogwarts for five years - but she was pretending to be new to the school. If anyone were to see the "new girl" confidently going to the platform instead of appearing lost and confused, people would become suspicious of something. After putting on a confused façade while waiting a few minutes for someone to cross the barrier, she decided not to worry about it. She could just lie and say Dumbledore told her about it.  
  
Three seconds after walking onto Platform 9 and 3/4, Lily collided with a body. Two seconds before literally running into her former best friend, she had heard small bits of two of her friends' conversation: "So sad.a whole year without LeAnn.don't think I can manage." It touched her heart, but that was soon forgotten after her friend Jessica was knocked onto the ground.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Look what you did!" Jessica exclaimed, brushing the dust off of her chenille skirt.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I was just -"  
  
"Look, can't you see we're emotional here?" her other friend Molly cut in. "You so ruined our moment."  
  
By this point, Lily was losing it. "How can you do this?!?!?!! You claim to be mourning a friend but snap at someone you could maybe become friends with as if she's worthless??" By this point, her former friends were gaping at her with shocked, wide eyes. "This is my first day at Hogwarts, and, frankly, I don't really want to go here if everyone's going to be as rude and heartless as you." She started walking away. "By the way, if you don't want people to run into you, maybe you shouldn't stand in front of the barrier."  
  
Just as Molly was about to snap something back at Lily, a 2nd-year ran through the barrier and Molly landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
Lily had never imagined that hearing her friend shriek would be so satisfying.  
  
~*~  
  
With a sigh, the new and currently crushed Lily Evans boarded the train and walked past her normal compartment, where she knew she'd no longer be accepted. 'This is going to be a loooooong year,' she thought.  
  
As she was searching for an empty compartment, a long, skinny, robe-clad arm leaned across the hallway in front of her, blocking her path. "Well, well, well. And who might you be, fair lady?" Snape. Lily shuddered unnoticeably. He bent down to kiss her hand, and she yanked it out of his grasp.  
  
"My identity is none of your concern. I may be new here, but I'm not stupid, so prithee save the flirting, Snake-breath." Lily shot him a death glare and stormed off, settling with the first compartment she came to.  
  
Severus stood staring at the spot where she had been just moments before. No girl had ever before turned him down so rudely. Well, there was one girl who had managed to resist his undeniable sexiness (A/N - yeah right. Just his ego, don't worry. Snape being hot would be out of character. Lol), but she was dead. Killed by death eaters, without a doubt. Anyway, she got what she deserved. No one insulted Severus Icarus Snape and got away with it. This new pain in the ass would be no exception.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
* A/N - Sorry to sorry so terribly sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter!!! I had had half of it finished after just a week, but I didn't want to post such a short chapter. Then I had to pull my grades up before the end of 3rd quarter to avoid brutal parental punishment. Then my computer fell off of my locker and the screen is cracked, meaning 1/8 of my screen is black and all screwed up. Now my dad is downstairs playing this song on his computer called "Country Tuba" over and over and over again. Oh well. At least I have a chapter up!  
  
Now, I know this gets repetitive, but PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm pretty disappointed that I only got 2 reviews in the month it's been up, but you can't have everything. Hey! At least I got two!! THANK YOU RONNIEKIN'S SWEETHEART AND THE INFALLIBLE TELLER!!!!! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!!!!! Everybody else, don't you want to feel special too?? Come on! You can't deny that you want me to post more!! I've already started my 3rd chapter!! To tell the truth, reviews make me know that people are actually reading my story, and if people are reading then I have readers that I don't want to let down so that pushes me to update more frequently.  
  
Reviews = Updates!!!! It's that simple!!!  
  
So Review!!!!  
  
--eM 


	3. New Acquaintances

Disguises, Ch. 3  
  
By Piggylette  
  
~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yes, I'm a crook. I stole it. None of it's mine except what you want to give me credit for. All the characters are locked up in my basement. You'll never find them!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
^-_-^  
  
After escaping the slimy and frankly utterly disgusting presence of Severus Snape, Lily shut the compartment door and paused to catch her breath. As she was panting like a wild dog, she realized that there were other people in this compartment, and they were all staring at her wide-eyed. Oops.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lily said, noticing that the four people in the room were the only four people of the same gender that you never wanted to walk in on: the "Marauders." They were always plotting pranks, and if you managed to overhear any of their plans, you would be their next victim. "I just came in here to get away from Snape. I'll just be leav-" before she could make her exit or even finish sentence, she was quite rudely interrupted.  
  
"WAIT!" Sirius L. Black had shot out of his seat like lightning. "That was you?????" Lily was so shocked that she could do no more than meekly nod her head in confirmation. "You SO told him off! Good for you!"  
  
"Name?" James Potter was looking at a sheet of paper listing "People we Like" and "People we Hate." Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy's names were repeated several times on the "People we Hate" side, which was scrolling to allow space for the rest of the Slitherins whom they despised.  
  
"Um, Lily Evans. Why"  
  
"House?" James spoke as his quill jotted down her name under "People we Like".  
  
"Er, actually, I haven't been sorted yet."  
  
Eight eyes stopped moving and stared at her with fixed expressions. Remus broke the silence: "Aren't you around sixth or seventh year, though?" he asked. "Where did you go to school before this??"  
  
"I was home-schooled. My parents wanted to protect me from harm because of the war, so they sent me here. I'll be a sixth-year."  
  
Sirius grinned. "Hope for Gryffindor. If you're a Slytherin, I'm afraid we'll be forced to hate you."  
  
Lily grinned jokingly. "And wouldn't that be a shame! You couldn't help but love me otherwise, could you?" He chuckled in reply.  
  
Frankly, Lily was pretty nervous about the sorting. Before, she had been a Hufflepuff. What would happen to her now? Would the sorting hat recognize her? Would she be sorted into her old house? How would she feel with all her friends? Or would she be sorted somewhere else? Lily felt like she had as much of an idea of what house she'd be in as she'd had as a first-year: she was absolutely clueless.  
  
Just then, Remus gave her some simple advice. Through the short period of time in which she had dated Remus Lupin, she had learned how to interpret his 'look's without needing words. Though he wasn't actually speaking, his look said, 'Listen, you're really nice, but don't overstay your welcome. Quit while you're ahead. You'll get more than enough of us later.'  
  
With a subtle nod, Lily pretended to check her watch and said, "Well, it was nice talking to you guys, but I should really find a compartment to change in before we get there. Bye!"  
  
They muttered their 'bye's and she left. They then started a heated discussion about Quidditch as soon as she left, but Sirius couldn't help but think about how she'd make a good pranking ally, Remus couldn't help but think about how well she seemed to know him, James couldn't help but picture her on his broom with him as he played Quidditch, and Peter couldn't help but think about where his loyalty lay. Soon enough, however, they were all four distracted by the snack cart and none of them thought of the new girl again until their arrival at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N - Sorry this chapter's so short. It's a page and 1/2 on my computer, but it's just one scene so it seems short. I just wanted to wait for the next chapter before the sorting. Got some history clue-ins, some acquaintances, and some foreshadowing in there.  
  
Also: I want to know which house you think Lily will be in. Yes, she was a Hufflepuff!!! Don't hate me ok! I just created LeAnn; Lily's still the same. So! Review! Place a vote! Which house is Lily in? Hmmm. Review!!!  
  
I'm trying to make a habit out of updating frequently. You know what that means! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!! Thoughts!!!! Comments!!!! Suggestions!!!! Cheerer-uppers!!!!!  
  
Make my day! Review!  
  
--eM 


	4. The Sorting

Disguises, Chapter 4  
  
By Piggylette  
  
~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: If Sirius suddenly strips and starts parading around the Great Hall, it is not, I repeat, IT IS NOT MY FAULT. He's JKR's. I take no credit for him or his actions, as I am not the controller of him. [Insert evil laugh here]. Just kidding, that's not what a disclaimer means. If Snape announces he's gay and starts humping Malfoy's head, it's not real. The real Snape and Malfoy are, unfortunately, untouched. No painful things that happen to any Slytherins in this story actually happened to them. Darn. Oh well. It's still a good read, no?  
  
^-_-^  
  
"ELLINGTON, EMILEY!"  
  
At McGonagall's words, a jovial-looking first-year stepped up to the Sorting Hat. Twenty seconds later, the hat's booming voice echoed through the Great Hall: "RAVENCLAW!" Beaming, Emiley skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, which was lively with applause.  
  
"EPSTEIN, ROBERT!"  
  
A smug-looking boy sauntered over to the Sorting Hat. The smirk remained on his face for a few minutes before turning white. He shook his head violently and various kids already seated started to laugh. After sitting with the hat on his head for about 4 minutes, the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!" Robert, still white, took slow, shaky steps to the Slytherin table before turning and running out of the Great Hall. Professor Enfer, the Potions professor, nodded to McGonagall and followed the boy out of the hall.  
  
Only slightly ruffled, McGonagall continued down the list. A smile threatened to form on her lips as she read the next name: "EVANS, LILY!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Lily proceeded over towards the hat. Placing it one her head, she heard it analyzing her. "Lily Evans? Let's see, definitely not First Year, too much magical experience for that. Hmmm. Recently experienced severe emotional hardships, displays much courage for coming back to Hogwarts. . . I remember you. Hufflepuff, right?" Lily nodded slightly. "Well, it appears that you've changed so much in the past five years that other houses suit you better. Unless you'd prefer to remain in Hufflepuff?" [No! Please no!] Lily thought. "Slytherin? No, I suppose you wouldn't have bothered changing your name if you were going to follow that path. You would be well suited for Ravenclaw. However. . . "  
  
Lily looked out at the students. They were starting to lose interest; she'd already been up there for about five minutes. Suddenly, the hall was interrupted, and cheering commenced.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
Relieved and excited, Lily joined her new friends and old acquaintances at the Gryffindor table and continued to watch the Sorting.  
  
Among the last of the students sorted was "WEASLEY, BILL," whom Lily remarked had ear-length red hair and a nice smile. He had barely lifted the hat above his head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily made sure to congratulate him as he proudly made his way towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Once the cheering died down, Albus Dumbledore, the school's Headmaster, stood up to give his annual speech. Lily had always liked Dumbledore. He had become Headmaster the same year Lily (then known as LeAnn) started her first year at Hogwarts (1971), and Lily was one of the first people to truly take to him. It was Dumbledore, in fact, who had arranged for her to change her identity and appearance after her parents had been killed in 1975, and, if not for him, she probably wouldn't have been able to continue attending Hogwarts.  
  
Clearing his throat, Headmaster Dumbledore started to speak. "This is the start of a dazzling new year at Hogwarts! I'm sure you all are very hungry, but I would first like to introduce a new professor, Olive Hornby, who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." He paused for applause. "Now, I have only three more things to say to you all before your hungers may be satisfied: Happy Valentine's Day! Merry Christmas! Let's eat!"  
  
After Dumbledore sat down, the first years stared dumbstruck at their Headmaster until giving up on all reason and filling their stomachs. Lily, who had known him for six long years, was used to this sort of randomness from her headmaster, as were most of the students by this time, and dove eagerly into her Shepherd's Pie without even raising an eyebrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Halfway through the meal, McGonagall called James Potter to her office briefly. He came back beaming.  
  
"I -I -I - I did it!!!!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "You actually passed Transfiguration! Wow! I can't believe it, Jamsey-boy!"  
  
Lily, who was sitting a few people away, couldn't help but laugh. She ended up accidentally spitting her tea into her mashed potatoes, but she laughed anyway.  
  
James chuckled. "No, nothing that remarkable. I just made Quidditch captain, that's all."  
  
Remus and Peter gave James proper 'congratulations' and Sirius 'whooped. Lily smiled to herself. She'd always known James would be the next captain. Gryffindor's previous captain, Wesley Wood, had graduated the past year, and James was an excellent Chaser. Lily hadn't played Quidditch with the Hufflepuffs; she wasn't the best flyer and preferred commentating. She wondered if McGonagall would still allow her to be commentator this year even though she was 'a different person.' This year would be tough, but she'd get through somehow.  
  
She always managed to manage.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: So! What do you think!?!?? All the dates and information are accurate, unless you're willing to challenge me with proof. Thank you AlexaDonaghy for telling me that Lily was in Gryffindor. I looked it up and she was indeed a Gryffindor. I was frankly planning on making her a Hufflepuff, so you corrected my horrible mistake before it even happened!! Thanks!!  
  
I'd also like to thank all my reviewers. I realize that FFN has been pretty inconsistent about receiving reviews lately, so I haven't been holding that against you. I do love reviews though! BTW, if FFN isn't letting you review and there's something semi-important that you would like to tell me, feel free to e-mail me (My e-mail address is in me profile).  
  
There are some surprises in this chapter for you, and I'm holding a "contest" for you guys!! You won't win anything of value, but you'll have the pride and satisfaction of knowing that you did something right for a change! ^_-  
  
My "contest" questions are: Who was Olive Hornby? Also, What does the Potions Professor's name mean (Professor Enfer). These aren't answered in my story - you have to reread the books or do a little research (unless you're a natural genius). If nobody gets the answers by my next update, I'll post some hints. Have fun! Don't be afraid to guess!  
  
I think I'm done boring you, so have a nice life and REVIEW if it's possible!!!  
  
Thanks!! ;-)  
  
--eM 


	5. The End

Disguises, Chapter 5  
  
By Piggylette  
  
~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, never will.   
  
^-_-^  
  
Lily fingered her schedule anxiously. Her first class was Charms with the Ravenclaws, then Transfiguration with the "Puffy Huffs" as James had called her former House, then Potions with the Slytherins. After that came lunch, followed by Divination, Astronomy, and Defense. Lily was, as usual, quite nervous about the year ahead of her and especially her classes with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. Trying to avoid the Slytherins for six years had been hard enough, but now she had friends-turned-enemies to watch out for in the Hufflepuffs.  
  
After they settled into the Charms classroom, Dumbledore interrupted the class to request to speak with Lily for a few minutes. On the agreement that Lily would get her notes from another student, Professor Liliput excused Lily from class while he continued to teach the class how to charm their old notes to self-destruct.  
  
Once out of the classroom, Dumbledore led Lily to his office. After a muttered "meringue" and a gargoyle's recognition, they met Professor McGonagall, who was waiting patiently for them to return.  
  
"Ah! Lily, there's some business we have to discuss with you." Lily politely sat down and waited for her Transfiguration professor to continue.  
  
"As you may well know, the Quidditch commentator position rotates between the houses every three years." Lily nodded in recognition. "Seeing as your former house has been commentating for the past three years, it is time for the position to be passed down to the Gryffindors. In an attempt to help make your unfortunate transition easier, we have decided to offer this role to you for a second year."  
  
Lily looked around her in shock. Were they serious? She had never imagined they would be so accommodating. "Wow! That - that'd be great!"  
  
It was almost as if she had her old life back.  
  
Almost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily stared out her dorm window at the starry sky. Despite the extreme generosity of her Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher, Lily's day was still only mediocre. She hadn't missed much from Charms when she was being told the news, but her professor wasn't nearly so optimistic. If he had known her and known how great of a student she was, he probably wouldn't have given her so much trouble about missing class.  
  
~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*&~*~*~  
  
A/N: There. That's it. That's all I've ever and will ever write of this story. Sorry it's such a let down. I just hate how stupid and fairytale-ish this story has become. I hope to someday start over from Ch. 2. It's just that the story's changed so much from what I had originally hoped for. It's so unrealistic. I wanted more about her transformation, her emotions, everything, and now everything's happening so hunky-dorily that it just makes me sick. I can't continue. I'm really sorry to let you down. However, hopefully I'll manage to make this story live up to its full potential when I redo it.  
  
Thank you for your patience, and I'm so sorry to do this to all my wonderful readers.  
  
Please review regardless. Tell me what you think. I need to know what you want from a redo, whether or not you liked this version, what you liked from this story, and anything you want to tell me. Also, if you liked it just the way it is, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm just trying to make all you guys happy - not to mention myself.  
  
Thanks,  
  
--eM 


End file.
